Última Esperanza
by Midori Seiko
Summary: Sasuke es ahora el señor de la Villa del Sonido. Sin embargo, hay algo que aún debe hacer: matar a su hermano Itachi. Un One Shot ItaSakuSasu


**Bueno, este es mi primer Fic aquí en por lo tanto espero que no seais demasiado duros conmigo ToT Es un ItaSasuSaku, o como se diga, que ahora no me sale la palabra xD Espero que os guste y que disfruteis leyendolo. Por cierto, no tiene Spilers de Shippuden, por si alguno no lo ha visto.**

**Muchas gracias a todos**

**Seiko Midori**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y/ o sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi. (que mas quisiera) Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Si fueran mios, Naruto no seria tan corto de luces (que conste que lo digo con cariño xD) y Sasuke tendria un hermano gemelo (paridas de Sei sobrehormonada, disculpen xD)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Siempre, todas las noches, él contemplaba el cielo, con una mirada indescifrable en sus ojos oscuros, sin expresión alguna que delatara que extraños sentimientos albergaba su alma. Pero hacia mucho tiempo que había aceptado el destino que el había escogido, tiempo atrás había desterrado toda esperanza.

- Señor, tengo un informe para usted.

Alguien interrumpió los pensamientos del nuevo amo de las serpientes, el heredero de Orochimaru… Sasuke Uchiha.

Era uno de los ninjas de la Villa del Sonido.

- ¿Un informe? No recuerdo haber mandado ningún grupo a recoger información…

- Es sobre Akatsuki, Sasuke-sama.

El muchacho entrecerró los ojos, mientras un odio intenso se acumulaba en ellos, haciendo que el shinobi retrocediese levemente, acobardado.

- Esto… Señor… Han mandado uno de sus grupos a un bosque cercano a la Villa.

- ¿Y bien? Que Akatsuki se movilice no es nada extraordinario, especialmente últimamente.

El ninja se mordió el labio, indeciso de cómo comunicar a su señor el motivo de la urgencia de aquel comunicado.

- Sasuke-sama… El grupo está a cargo de Itachi Uchiha.

El chico se levantó, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida, dejando a su subordinado pasmado.

- Señor¿A dónde vais?

- A terminar con un ser que ni siquiera merece ser llamado ninja.

- Pero… Señor…

Sasuke se volvió, y clavo sus fríos ojos negros en el ninja.

- No me hagas perder el tiempo.

- El informe también habla del compañero de Itachi, señor. Dice que es un miembro desconocido de Akatsuki, su última adquisición.

El joven moreno no dijo una palabra, esperando a que el otro se explicara.

- No tenemos ningún dato de sus habilidades, debilidades, lugar de procedencia o motivos que le han llevado a unirse a la organización. Por ello, debo advertirle que no es prudente que se enfrente a…

- Recuerda con quien estas hablando- dijo el chico fríamente, lanzándole una dura mirada al shinobi.

- Disculpe, Sasuke-sama.

Sasuke ni siquiera presto atención a la disculpa del joven, el ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la estancia para abandonar su guarida, y por fin, encontrarse con su hermano… y acabar con el, sin importar quien fuese su acompañante.

El muchacho partió solo en la dirección en la cual su escuadrón había ubicado la posible localización de los dos miembros de Akatsuki. Intentaba mantener la cabeza fría y sus propósitos claros, pero el odio intentaba tomar el control de su mente. Después de tanto tiempo anhelando aquella lucha… Por fin iba a ser capaz de vengar a todo su clan, porque después de todo había pasado los últimos 3 años entrenando para ese fin. Por aquel propósito había abandonado a las únicas personas por las que había sentido algo de aprecio, aparte de aquellos que ya habían muerto… había dejado atrás a los que le habían devuelto parte de esperanza, y con ellos, a la única persona que había amado en toda su vida, todo por venganza. Y por ello, por todas las cosas y personas a las que había renunciado, no debía fallar, no podía.

Estos eran los pensamientos que inundaban la mente del joven Uchiha según se desplazaba, dejando atrás su último hogar. De repente, frenó en seco. Dos figuras con sendas capas, le aguardaban, a unos pocos metros. Era imposible… ¿cómo habían podido llegar tan lejos? Alguien rompió el silencio, con una voz inhumanamente fría y desprovista de emoción.

- Hermano, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Sasuke bajó del árbol y lentamente, se dirigió hacia la figura que había pronunciado tales palabras. Un joven de pelo negro azabache, como él, cuyo rostro aparecía todas las noches, en sus constantes y secretas pesadillas. Los ojos del joven Uchiha estaban entrecerrados por el odio, incluso le costaba trabajo respirar, de tan grande que era la rabia que sentía en su alma. Se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de los dos ninjas.

- Realmente no has cambiado mucho. Me pregunto si en realidad has acumulado el odio necesario durante todo este tiempo.

- ¿Odio necesario para que? – Sasuke trataba de controlar sus emociones, para que su hermano no se diese cuenta de la inestabilidad que en realidad sentía.

- Para matarme – respondió simplemente Itachi.

El muchacho apretó el puño fuertemente. No iba a caer en su trampa, como aquella vez hace años. Itachi se dio cuenta de su gesto.

- Eres demasiado impetuoso, Sasuke. Ese siempre ha sido un defecto tuyo que todavía no has aprendido a controlar. Y por ello y… ¿Por qué no? Para comprobar si realmente te has vuelto tan poderoso como se dice por ahí, lucharas antes contra mi compañero.

- Entonces, Sasuke se fijó en el acompañante de su hermano. Era bastante más bajo que su hermano, y ocultaba su cara con una capucha, unida a la capa propia de los Akatsuki.

- De hecho, Sasuke hubiese jurado en ese mismo momento que era una chica, pero, la verdad, le costaba creer que alguna mujer se hubiese unido a Kisame, su hermano y los demás. Sin embargo no dejó que sus teorías interrumpiesen la tarea que había ido a realizar.

- No voy a consentir que me pruebes como si fuese un simple conejillo de indias. Esto es un asunto entre tu y yo – comenzó a realizar sellos.

- Adelante – Itachi pareció ignorar las palabras de su hermano y se hecho a un lado, mientras que su compañero, asintiendo casi imperceptiblemente se lanzó al ataque.

- Sasuke termino su retahíla de sellos, manteniendo el último, el sello del tigre.

- Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu – una gran llamarada fue expulsada por el Uchiha, que fue en dirección a su misterioso contrincante.

Este, sin embargo, la esquivó con facilidad, aunque no corrieron tanta suerte los árboles que la técnica encontró a su paso. El chico, sin embargo, no se dejó impresionar. Cogió varios shurikens, que lanzó contra el enemigo, que volvió a evadir con una fascinante habilidad. Pero Sasuke se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa de superioridad, a la vez que redirigía los proyectiles con los invisibles hilos que se hallaban enganchados a sus dedos. El ninja fue atrapado por las cuerdas, que no le permitían realizar ningún movimiento. A continuación, el chico volvió a realizar una serie de sellos, de modo que al final, varias llamaradas recorrían los hilos que atrapaban al Akatsuki, envolviéndole en una nube de fuego. El joven Uchiha sonrió, pensando que había sido demasiado fácil, pero un ágil movimiento a sus espaldas le previno. Allí estaba su contrincante, mientras que en el centro de la hoguera se encontraba un gran tronco carbonizándose.

- No… no es posible.

EL enemigo lanzó una serie de kunais hacia el chico, que los esquivo, a pesar de la sorpresa. El chico se repuso pronto, mientras pensaba como podía acabar con aquella lucha sin sentido cuanto antes para acabar por fin con el cometido por el que vivía.

- Si… no me queda otra opción… y no voy a fallar – musitó el joven.

Una gran cantidad de chakra comenzó a acumularse en su mano derecha, en forma de siniestros relámpagos. El chico se tiró a por el ninja, desatando toda su rabia acumulada. Y cuando parecía que por fin le iba a alcanzar, este se desplazo de la trayectoria del Chidori. El chico se preparó para dar la vuelta y repetir el embiste, pero de repente un dolor agudo apareció en su brazo derecho y en su costado, deshaciendo su técnica.

Le costaba respirar. Intentó darse la vuelta, para, por lo menos, no dar la espalda a su enemigo, pero descubrió que tenía dos kunais clavados en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, logró voltearse, aunque el esfuerzo le hizo desplomarse en la hierba. Con dificultad, se arrancó los cuchillos, sin percatarse de la mancha rojiza que comenzaba a aparecer en su camisa, porque, en la última mirada que le dirigió su contrincante antes de volver al lado de Itachi, había creído advertir un tenue brillo turquesa en su mirada

- No puede ser… Tengo que habérmelo imaginado… No… Es imposible… - Sasuke trataba de convencerse a si mismo de que la frustración ante su ultimo fracaso le había hecho ver… aquello que en realidad anhelaba.

- Sí, Sasuke, sí puede ser – Itachi seguía sin mostrar emoción alguna, y la persona debajo de la capucha aun no había articulado palabra alguna – Después de todo, si tu te habías marchado de Konoha para obtener más poder¿Qué impide que otro de tus compañeros hiciera lo mismo?

- Pero… cualquiera menos… - la fría fachada de Sasuke se rompía poco a poco, a la vez que se daba cuenta de cuánto podía llegar a doler una traición por parte de aquellos en los que había confiado anteriormente, mientras se daba cuenta que todos aquellos años de dura entrega para conseguir llevar a cabo su ansiada venganza no habían servido para nada más que aquello… Ensangrentado, derrumbado en la hierba húmeda, mientras su hermano le miraba con aquel brillo de superioridad en la mirada que tanto despreciaba, a la vez que su corazón comenzaba a desmoronarse…

- ¿Cualquiera menos yo, Sasuke Uchiha? – Definitivamente aquella era una voz de mujer, cuyo timbre Sasuke conocía demasiado bien, pero él no quiso levantar la vista, no quería enfrentarse a la realidad… Pero no le quedaba más remedio.

Se había quitado la capucha. Ante él se alzaba una muchacha de ojos turquesa y pelo rosado, que, muy a su pesar, había creído dejar atrás hace esos dos años y medio en los que todo había cambiado. Sin embargo, su voz era fría y su gesto indiferente, tan parecido… él mismo. Itachi sonrió levemente al percibir el turbamiento de su hermano, y rodeó con un brazo los hombros de Sakura Haruno, antiguo miembro del equipo 7.

- Al igual que tú, ella también eligió un nuevo bando al que unirse. Pero sus motivos han sido diferentes.

El joven Uchiha no podía moverse, aquella revelación le había dejado paralizado. Su hermano, su propio hermano…. Aquel que había arrebatado todo sentido a su vida, que le había convertido en aquella gélida marioneta movida por el odio y la venganza… Había acabado con su última esperanza de redención. Pero no le iba a dar la satisfacción de morir llorando, suplicando a aquella mujer que había iluminado levemente su alma… No. Moriría como un Uchiha, orgulloso, impasible ante su destino.

Itachi parecía haber captado el pensamiento de su hermano, en el gesto de desafío que brillaba en su mirada.

- Lo has comprendido, hermano. No te queda nada. Tu pasado, tu presente y tu futuro murió tiempo atrás, a mis manos. Pero antes de eliminarte, te haré un regalo, Sasuke. Un último presente para mi hermano, Sasuke Uchiha, el único superviviente de la gran matanza del clan más prestigioso de toda Konoha. Te daré el privilegio de que contemples lo que has perdido. – Cogió a Sakura del brazo y la empujó hacia así, robándole un beso, al que la chica no respondió, pero que tampoco rechazó. Sasuke intentaba mantener la cabeza fría, para que los sentimientos no le cegaran, pero cada vez era más difícil.

Al apartarse, Itachi conservaba su actitud impávida, pero podía preciarse un pequeño brillo de triunfo en sus ojos. Sin embargo, no duró mucho. Algo frió como un témpano de hielo parecía haber penetrado en su pecho. El joven se llevó la mano al lugar dolorido, observando que un líquido calido y rojizo manchaba la palma de esta. Un kunai atravesaba su cuerpo, empuñado por una mano pálida y suave, cuya sueña le observaba con expresión indescifrable.

- ¿Cómo… cómo has podido…Sakura?

- Has sido un gran maestro, Itachi-san, pero nunca habría funcionado. Después de todo, hace mucho que mi corazón no siente nada…

- Esto… no quedará así…- No podía casi hablar, las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo y este pugnaba por que se abandonará a la soñolencia y pesadez que poco a poco se apoderaba de él.

- Adiós, Itachi Uchiha. Tu tiempo se ha acabado.

Sakura se dio la vuelta, sin mostrara arrepentimiento alguno por lo que acababa de hacer. A su espalda, Itachi se desplomó sobre la hierba, muerto.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Sasuke. Aquella no era la muchacha alegre junto a la que había luchado; no podía haber cambiado tanto…

- Sakura…

- Sasuke Uchiha… - la chica le miró, mientras él sentía cómo si estuviera evaluándolo.- Quien pensó que te volvería a ver así de desprotegido… Es una verdadera sorpresa, Sasuke-kun.

- ¿Por qué… por qué le has matado¿Ha sido por mí¿Por mi culpa te has vuelto así, Sakura? – la voz de Sasuke sonaba seria.

- Siempre tienes que creerte el centro del mundo, Sasuke. Después de todo, sigues siendo el mismo egoísta de siempre.

El joven no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo. Ella nunca le había hablado así, jamás le había dirigido algún insulto, nunca.

- Pero no voy a pretender cambiarte, hace mucho que ya desistí de esa tarea. ¿quieres saber por qué lo he hecho? Por mí. No hay otra razón, para darme la satisfacción de comprobar que yo tenía razón después de todo.

- ¿Razón sobre qué?

- Tú destrozaste mis esperanzas, Sasuke. Todo mi mundo giraba en torno a ti, todo… y de repente, desapareciste, sin más que un estúpido gracias. Lloré, lloré mucho, esperando que volvieras, o que Naruto te trajera de vuelta a mí. Pero eso no sucedió. Así que decidí demostrarte que todo l oque yo te dije era verdad.

- Yo…

- ¿Qué va a ser de ti ahora, Sasuke Uchiha¿Qué tienes ahora, que ni siquiera has podido consumar tu venganza? No te queda nada. Ni un lugar a donde regresar, nadie que te espere, ningún otro objetivo en tu vida… Nada. Ahora que el vengador se ha ido, tu vida está más vacía que nunca. Y yo he sido quien te ha demostrado esto.- Sakura comenzó a caminar, en dirección incierta.

Sasuke reflexionaba sobre estas palabras, pero al final se dio cuenta de que algo no encajaba en esa historia.

- ¿Y qué te queda a ti, Sakura?

- Lo mismo que a ti. Pero yo al menos intentaré recuperar algo que le de sentido a mi vida. Tal vez Konoha sepa perdonar a aquellos que se perdieron en el camino al separarse de su voluntad de fuego. – La chica no se volvió al articular estas palabras. – No vendré a por ti, Sasuke. Eso ya se acabó. Pero si de verdad entiendes lo que hay detrás de mis palabras, tal vez pueda existir una salvación para ambos. Adiós, Sasuke Uchiha. – La joven tiró algo en dirección a su antiguo compañero.

Lo último que pudo llegar a ver y oír Sasuke Uchiha antes de que sus ojos se cerrasen debido al desmayo producido por la hemorragia, fue un antiguo protector, algo maltratado por el tiempo, cuya insignia, perteneciente a la Villa de la Hoja, aparecía atravesada por un largo arañazo y unos pasos que lentamente se alejaban de aquel lugar.

- Sakura…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Se termino. Espero reviews, tanto buenas como malas (pero por favor, las malas con un poquito de tacto, que si no me hundo ToT) Pasadlo bien y una vez más muchas gracias por leer **

**Seiko Midori**


End file.
